Kagome's Guide to Raising Hanyou's
by Avello
Summary: The ultimate snippets of the Takahashi Family. Featuring their children: 2year old Aiko, 4year old Tomoko, and 4year old Ume. Kagome's guide on raising her children with Inuyasha. 'Snippet Story'  Suggestions/Ideas are Accepted/Encouraged!
1. Little Monsters

_**Author's Note**_

Okay guys, I know I'm an ultimate lemon whore, but I decided to calm down a bit for this fluff chapter. _I'm still a Lemon __**'whore'**_but you guys _**LOVE ME**_! So, I decided to make a little fluff series to kind of tone things down. Even though… this is not enough to quench the fire I've started between the places of most of my reviewers where the sun **NEVER** shines. Haha, any way… I hope you guys enjoy! I do take request, so if you have a little snippet you would like to add, I would be happy to do so. Just make sure to PM the request, and I will make sure to give all credit to the original idealist when posted.

_**On to other news…**_

If there is a story that you've written or someone else has written that you would like me to critique or review. Please do not hesitate to message me, and I will be more than happy to check out your material. I will be posting different stories from different author's and post them at the bottom of each chapter, starting the next chapter of this story and my other works. This is just to help a lot of people's work get out there, because I love helping others and reading ._. yup… reading… XD So please let me know so I can rape your stories O_O

_Love you guys!_

_**.**_

_**Don't**_

_**.**_

_**Forget**_

_**.**_

_**To**_

_**.**_

_**Review!**_

_**.**_

_Avello_

_**.:S**_**ummary:. **_The ultimate snippets of the Takahashi Family. Featuring their children: 2year old Aiko, 4year old Ichriou, and 4year old Ume. These three cause a lot more hell than most parents bargained for. FULL OF HUMOR! Lol._

_**. **_

_Chapter I: Little Monsters_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~The Tale of Horses!**_

It was relaxing night and Kagome had settled into bed. Her husband was tucking the kids in their beds, and It wasn't until a little after ten when he entered their bedroom. He gave his wife a romantic kiss and huddled her close to him. If it wasn't for the blatant fact at how tired she was, they would have gotten into it already. Kagome was well engaged into a book, but Inuyasha had something a little bit more interesting to please her interest.

"Ichriou's teacher called today."

Kagome closed her book and looked at her husband in disbelief. He was usually a good kid. He was about the same age as Ume. What could he possibly get into?

"What? Did he do something wrong?" A worried look had filled her features.

"Well, they had an assignment and they had to talk about their favorite animal." He held back a chuckle. "Remember last year when Sesshomaru took him horse riding? Well apparently that memory stuck with him."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. We were on vacation and left the kids with him." She smiled. "Well that must have been interesting."

"Very entertaining, because apparently he talked all about it." She laid against his chest in confusion. Inuyasha began to laugh. He then took a piece of paper from the night table and handed it to Kagome. "Read this."

"Okay…" She looked at him awkwardly before reading.

"I like hores. Hores have other hores frinds. Hoes like carots but they can put thir legs strait up just lik me. Hores make you feel good. My dad wants a hores but my mom says no. When I am older. Strong like the horse. I will buy my own hores and I thn I can play wit my own hores. My uncl says hors shud be played with often. When I get my own I will rid my hores all night unil they cant ride no more. I hope when I hav a hores that they will have baby hores…"

Kagome's eyes grew wide as her face grew red.

"Oh that's not the best part," Kagome looked at him horrified. "His teacher wants us to come in for a parent teacher conference, because apparently when they read it to the class, she thought it would be a bright idea to show it as a presentation to the _entire _school as a young dreamer's project. It was projected all throughout the school."

"Oh Ichriou…" Kagome sighed.

"He's your son." Inuyasha said teasingly.

"Psh, you helped... I was just an incubator."

"Touché."

_**~The Little Things**_

Ume was a very determined four year old hanyou. She was very outgoing and short tempered like her father. She was also interested in almost everything, but drawing was her expertise. Her mother Kagome bought her paper, wild colors of Crayola, brushes, and pencils. It seemed Ume used them all in a day or two. She was very smart, and incredibly talented. Her brothers would tease her at times, but she made sure to have them regret their decisions.

Ume love drawing everything. It came so naturally that she would draw objects to people to cars, and seasons. This time she had decided to take on something more challenging. She wanted to learn to draw houses. Where ever you looked, you could see papers with drawings of square houses with square windows and little chimneys on the roof - smoke curling up to the sky under a bright yellow sun. She would always add in an amazingly blue sky that invariably had one white cloud. There was always bright green grass around the house, speckled with red flowers. Ume loved red flowers.

Ume showed her drawings to everyone. She especially wanted to impress her father. Ume sure loved her dad and wanted to bond in a way that no other could understand. She wanted to bond very much – but Inuyasha always seemed to be too busy. Kagome watched with a heavy heart at how Ume and her father very seldom played together. She could see the disappointment in her eyes. She understood very well at how the father reacted to Ume's attempts to show her drawings to him. It wasn't right. He needed to show appreciation for the little things.

One day, Ume went to her mother and showed her, her beautiful painting. "Yes, honey, that is lovely," Kagome smiled widely at the child in appreciation. Inuyasha would barely glimpse at Ume´s drawings, and then answer his cell phone for work, or head to his studies in attempt to research information for international business meetings that came in the fall.

That didn't stop Ume from trying to accomplish attention from her busy father. She made another attempt and used many hours to draw a well detailed house. It was brilliant. She had drawn individual tiles and colored them one by one, carefully leaving white space between the tiles. She had drawn curtains in the windows, and herself, mom and happily looking out of them. On the lawn was the puppy she so much wanted to have, although her father used to impersonate one when she was an infant.

She ran from her bedroom and her brothers in the hallway. She then paused to see the two fighting… again. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to not have to bother with older idiots.

"Move out the way!" Yelled, Ume as she held her drawing to her chest.

Her call fell on deaf ears. She started to get agitated as she was toppled by her siblings. Her ears stood up as she tried to crawl helplessly from the throwing of fist. Clawing the wooden floor below her, she failed in attempts to break free. The shavings of the floor crept up between her little clawed fingers. It was bright tan color and clearly obvious. Their parents were going to kill them.

'_Must... break… free…'_ Her eyes grew wide. She was being pulled forcibly back into the fight. She held the drawing in the air to remove it from damage. _'Eeep…'_

"Give Kirara back! Aunt Sango told me I could watch her!" Akio pulled aggressively against Ichriou ears, as he yelped in pain. "Give her here!" Cried, Akio.

"No!" Kirara then jumped from his arms and turned around to watch them bicker. "Her fur is pink! You dyed her pink you idiot!" Growled, Ichriou.

Ichriou then flipped his younger brother as Ume slipped from under Akio in mid stride. Ichriou then began pulling on Akio's dark mane.

She then got up and dashed into the living room where her mother stayed as Kirara followed after. "Look, mom!" She smiled wickedly and flashed a wide smile that showed her pearly white fangs. Sneakily, she pounced on Kagome as her mother caught one of her booties. Ume giggled while she was held upside down.

"What's up sweetie?" She sat her child in chair next to the table, as she placed a plate of food in front of the child.

Kagome gasped in surprised. "Oh, Ume, this is so beautiful! It is definitely your best." Ume beamed.

"I want to show dad!" She then excused herself from the table before her mother caught the tail of her shirt. Ume had a puzzled look on her face as she looked at her mother from behind.

"Wait a minute missy, what about dinner?" Ume then gave her mother the most famous Takashi pout. "Now that I think of it, where are your brothers?" Kagome then unconsciously let go of her daughter's shirt as Ume raced out of the kitchen before she noticed.

She ran down the hall and jumped to the door of her father´s study.

"Dad!" She struggled to open the door.

It was locked. Ume´s mom then walked down the hallway and saw the expression of disappointment on her daughter´s face. She reached for the door knob once again.

"Dad?" Ume then sulked as she clawed her hands against the door.

They could both hear him talking business with someone on the phone. Then the talking seem to cease.

"Dad!" Ume knocked on the door, -"I want you to see the house I made!"

"I´m sorry, Ume, I am busy," Came his voice behind the door, "Can´t you show it to someone else sweetie?"

Ume´s hand fell down to her side. She looked down on her magnificent drawing and her lower lip started to tremble.

"I don´t want to show it to anyone else. I want to show it to my dad. You're the only dad I have!"

The last words were no more than a whisper and yet they were left hanging in the air like someone had shouted them.

Ume´s mom felt such heaviness in her heart and she took a step towards her daughter, ready for a hug. But before she took another step, she heard a click. And the door was unlocked as Inuyasha appeared. He looked heart broken and embarrassed.

"I´m sorry Ume. I was stupid," He kissed his daughter´s cheek. "Come here and we´ll look at your drawing!"

He then picked her up and walked into the room to admire the child's beautiful work of art. It was magnificent. Ume then smiled sweetly to her father and dug her claws teasingly into his cheeks. Then he realized. The bundle of joy adored him more than anything in the world. She looked up to him, and he refused to let her down ever again. His tiny hanyou Ume, and her talented work of art.

_**~Smarty**_

It was a late evening and I was in the living room enjoying some casual TV while Inuyasha was at work. The channel was on the food network, and I thought about making a special dinner tonight. Losing my trance of thought, I felt a slight tug on my shirt, and turned to see my beautiful 2 year old Aiko. He was proud and in the nude. I was going to ask him where his diaper was until he pulled me off the couch.

Leading me into the hallway, he started to speak. "Mama, I went poo-poo in the potty." So I went to take a look to see if it was true, and it turned out it was! I was granted the cutest gift a mother could ever have besides birthing my children. My 2 year old had finally gone pooping in the potty. Now for some, this isn't the biggest achievement, but you don't know just how much of an achievement this was. He was potty training, but didn't want to go in the potty. I knew something was up. He thought he was being pretty smart.

I started clapping my hands and dancing around the potty to show him how happy I was and how proud I was of him. But a few minutes later I noticed he didn't have a diaper on. I went and asked him where it was, and obviously his response was i don't no. I started looking around for it but couldn't find it. Then out of nowhere I looked between his toy box and the wall there it was. He had made poo-poo in the diaper, and put it in his potty for me to think he had done it there. He then rolled it up and hid it between the toy box and the wall so i wouldn't see.

"Aiko…" I gave him a disapproving look, but softened because of his pudgy cheeks sucking on his tiny claws.

"I sorry mommy."

**Please Review!**

_._

_I really hope you guys enjoyed chapter one of my "Fluff Series". XD If you have any ideas you would like me to input, please feel free to PM me, and I will accept your request. I like interacting with you guys; you guys are a part of my inspiration! Oh, don't forget to check out my hit stories "My Baby's Daddy" and "One Night of Dirty Dancin". Stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_~Avello_


	2. Oh, Tampons

_**Author Note's**_

Sorry for the late update, I know I was supposed to add another chapter to My Baby's Daddy, but of course… School is a drag and I finally got my grades where I want them to be… Now comes the harder part… (Keeping them) So since I feel bad for not updating last weekend, I've decided to update two chapters to My Baby's Daddy to make up for everything while I work on more chapters for new upcoming stories and current stories.

_**Onto other news…**_

Like I promised, I would review and look over you guys stories! Then I also promised that I would post commentary and advertisement of my own. Did I not? Lol. This project has been taken into full action! I hope to get more requests, so that I am able to read and input my personal reviews. XD I've read a couple of people's stories by request. So far, I have looked over the following stories requested by the Author(s):

**DreamOrNightmare: **_Teacher's Pet_

She's pretty new, but her work is great with the comedy and perfect dramatic flow. Hopefully you guys enjoy it as much as I did. It's an interesting tale about Rin and Sesshomaru. Of course, she had slipped in our favorite pair, Inuyasha and Kagome. So that's always a plus. But for a beginner, she has done very well and it has gotten some great attention! Her humor side will have you laughing out loud. She's pretty good with detail and will leave you with interesting suspense. So please go and check out her work. Support _DreamOrNightmare_by reviewing! It would be gladly appreciated.

**Vertigo Kitsune:** _Multiple of Stories_

This is a phenomenal writer. This author has put a lot of graphic detail into their work and has been around for a good while. They've recently started to update some things, and started a new series! When I read their stories, I felt like I was actually there. I'm surprised this author hasn't made it into huge reviews. Please support this _Vertigo_ by reviewing! It would be gladly appreciated.

_**.**_

_**Don't**_

_**.**_

_**Forget**_

_**.**_

_**To**_

_**.**_

_**Review!**_

_**.**_

_Avello_

_**.:S**_**ummary:. **_The ultimate snippets of the Takahashi Family. Featuring their children: 2year old Aiko, 4year old Ichriou, and 4year old Ume. These three cause a lot more hell than most parents bargained for. FULL OF HUMOR! Lol._

_**. **_

_Chapter II: Oh, Tampons  
><em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't worry, He's watching the apples!**_

It was a new day for the Takashi children. Aiko, Ichriou, and Ume had just enrolled into Elementary School. They went through the day learning numbers, letters, and other wonderful things while enjoying the weird smell of toddlers and beautiful scenery of school. Around lunch time, each teacher handed out lunch numbers to their students that hung around their necks; each being an individual number that allowed them to get food from the cafeteria. In a single line, the students hurried to the cafeteria to use their new numbers. At the head of the table across from the lunch line was a large pile of apples. The teacher made a note, and put it on the apple tray...

_'Take only ONE. God is watching.' _

Moving further along the lunch line, at the other end of the table was a large pile of chocolate chip cookies. Ume had always had a thing for chocolate. Even though her father continuously told her it wasn't good to have too much of it. She would always find a way to get what she wanted. Her mother was an addict towards it, and of course she inherited this greedy trait. She had thought of a very devious plan to get an unlimited quantity of her desire. Keen like her father, when no one was looking, she quickly and quietly wrote another note on the chocolate tray.

She smirked at her achievement, _'Take all you want. God is watching the apples!'_

_**Telling Time **_

Aiko's class went on a field trip to a museum and they were going to learn about history. They're bus finally arrived and Aiko ran in anticipation. After exploring different paintings and models, they gathered around the guide who starts to talk about an exhibit, "This is the spot where the barons forced King John to sign the Magna Carta."

A little girl then asked from the front of the crowd, "When did that happen?"

"1215," Answered the guide.

Aiko then looked at the clock that stood next to them. "Gee mr , then we just missed it by a half hour!"

Everyone started to laugh.

_**How to Whisper to a Frog**_

Ichirou went up to his teacher and said that he found a frog. The teacher then asked if the frog was dead or alive. "No, it's dead." The teacher then asked how he knew.

Ichirou then replied, "I pissed in its ear."

"You what?"

"You know, I went to his ear and said, _'PSST!'_ and it didn't move. So it must be dead."

_**Contacting School**_

It was quarter to two when Kagome decided to contact the school upon her arrival to pick up Ume for her dentist appointment.

_Ring… ring… (Continuation of dial tone as the connection becomes available) _'Hello! You have reached the automated answering service of your school. In order to assist you in connecting to the right member of staff, please listen to all the options before making a selection:

_To lie about why your child is absent - _**Press 1**

_To make excuses for why your child did not do his/her work -_ **Press 2**

_To complain about what we do -_ **Press 3**

_To swear at staff members -_ **Press 4**

_To ask why you didn't get information that was already enclosed in your Newsletter and several letters posted to you -_ **Press 5**

_If you want us to bring up your child -_ **Press 6**

_If you want to reach out and touch, slap or hit someone -_ **Press 7**

_To complain about school lunches -_ **Press 8**

_To complain about bus transport -_ **Press 9**

_If you are uncomfortable with any of our options and want to be a complete baka about the situation – _**Press 0**

**LASTLY:**

If you realize this is the real world and your child must be accountable and responsible for their own behavior, class work, homework and that it's not the teachers' fault for your child's lack of effort: **Hang up and have a really wonderful day!**

_**The Talking Pig**_

One day Ichriou and Aiko were in the same reading class. Apparently, each teacher decided that it would be better if advance readers and simple readers were broken up into groups more than classes. Today their teacher was reading the story of the Three Little Pigs to her class. She came to the part of the story where the first pig was trying to accumulate the building materials for his home. She read, "...And so the pig went up to the man with the wheelbarrow full of straw and said, "Pardon me sir, but may I have some of that straw to build my house?'" The teacher paused then asked the class, "And what do you think that man said?"

Aiko then raised his hand and said, "I think he said 'Holy %$#! A talking pig!'"

Ichriou then joined in and said, "Yeah, then the farmer asked him what his name was. And he said…

Aiko cut in. "My name is, well, I don't really have a name, but my two brothers call me Pigone." The whole class started to laugh. "The farmer then started thinking about A1 barbeque sauce and how good it would be on a slice of honey baked ham."

The teacher realizing what they were doing, took them both by their ears and started to pull them out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"Wait till I get a hold of your parents." She said. "We will see what they have to say about this."

Both boys laughing hysterically, then saw Ume and realized it was her recess time. Trying to get her attention, she looked over and she saw them while walking towards the playground.

Ume then said. "Again with the pig jokes? When will you two ever learn?"

They both looked at her with golden orbs and replied in unison.

"But the farmer was high!"

Being lead to the office, they rolled off into bundles of laughter again. If she didn't know any better she'd swear they were the ones who were twins.

_**The crossword puzzle**_

About a month ago Aiko was out sick for a couple of weeks. The teacher insisted to make cards, but told the class that they should by something for him, so they could make some get well cards and send it all to the our brother. Our teacher got some things from Wal-Mart and left them in her truck. She asked me Ume, Ichirou and another boy to go to her truck parked right outside the door and get the items from the backseat. She gave my brother the list– model airplane, poster to color, crossword puzzle etc… When we came back into the room we were holding several sacks. I could see that one of the small sacks held a box of tampons. She must have forgotten they were back there. With a devious look on Ichirou's face, he held it up for everyone to see. My teacher's partner was in my room and before she could do anything my brother took out the other two that were left in the bag, held them up over his head and yelled, "I guess this is the crossword puzzle?" My teacher and her partner were both so red, trying hard not to laugh and then said, "Uh-huh." She put the box back in the bag as he started laughing.

"Wow, nice going Sherlock." Said Ume.

"Best prank of the day." Said Ichirou.

_**.**_

_Hope you enjoyed it! More to come soon! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Creamy Carrots

Author's Note

Sorry about not updating this in a little bit, I've been so occupied with school and the making of "Notorious: Naughty Girls" Phew, man that story is getting popular and quick O-O I just posted the first chapter and in 3 days people are asking for an update! Geeze, talk about a page turner. Something tells me I'm going to have my holidays booked with my lap top in hand LOL. Sounds a lot better than what I originally had in mind—what my family originally had in mind -_-"_**. **_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

_Psst, __**BTW**__: This chapter might be a bit shorter, but I'll try and push for it to be longer next time :D_

_**Don't**_

_**.**_

_**Forget**_

_**.**_

_**To**_

_**.**_

_**Review!**_

_**.**_

_**.:S**_**ummary:. **_The ultimate snippets of the Takahashi Family. Featuring their children: 2year old Aiko, 4year old Tomoko, and 4year old Ume. These three cause a lot more hell than most parents bargained for. FULL OF HUMOR! Lol._

_**.**_

_Chapter 3: The Red Birthday suit _

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kagome wasn't home for the weekend because of a business trip she needed to attend. Since that was the case, Inuyasha was stuck with kids. And so he wouldn't be driven insane, he offered Sango to help around. But because she had work, she told Miroku to keep Inuyasha company. If anything, this would have to be the best example on how leaving your husband with the kids is a terrible idea. In fact, it should be written as a rule in the top things women should never, _ever ever ever ever_… **EVER **do. This is especially important if Miroku is anyway, anywhere, any thought, idea, expression, momentum, equation, mentioned, talked about, a part of, recognized, acknowledged, realized, gossiped, and involved with the situation in counting. It was a school night for the Takahashi family and Inuyasha was a natural cook from his mother being a wonderful chef. He had developed her skills naturally and was able to dish up the most extravagant meals. He could literally whip up anything out of nothing, but because Kagome was away, he decided that he and the children would have broad varieties of Ramen. Some of which were even originally recipes. Of course, Inuyasha didn't realize that Sango couldn't make it over that evening and sent Miroku to join them in one hell of a night. The doorbell rang and little Achan ran up to the door in excitement, but before he could glimpse a strong hand had wrapped around his tiny but chubby figure.

"Hey little man, where do you think you're going?" He smiled sweetly.

"Daddy, I'm a big boy! I can open doors all by myself."

"Oh is that right?"

He began to pout. "Uh huh, now Dowwn Daddy! Dowwwwn!" Little Achan started to squirm and struggle as he held his pup in a tight embrace. A low growl emitted from the tiny mutt as he started to nibble on his father's arm. Chuckling, Inuyasha looked through the peep hole to see who it was.

"Inuyasha, open up. It's Miroku." The monk yelled from the opposite side of the door. It took Inuyasha a few minutes to process on what could have happened. Either Sango needed to go the work, or Miroku bribed her to stay home and allowed him to come over.

Opening the door, Inuyasha was both happy and irritated.

"Oi monk, what brings you over here? I thought Sango was coming over." He said as he tried to wiggle free of his son's attack. His fangs may have been small, but they were very sharp.

"Well actually, she had caught a cold and wanted to come over, but it had gotten pretty bad. So technically, she didn't say anything but she also didn't want me over. Oh well, she didn't really have a choice. So after I _put her to bed _she was unable to think otherwise."

"Watch it Miroku. I have kids around."

"I didn't say anything too bothersome."

"True, but you wouldn't believe what kind of head these pups have on their shoulders. If I didn't know any better, I swear they've been here before."

Not long after conversation, Inuyasha gathered the rest of his children as they sat at the table for dinner. Achan accidently made a mess of his father by spilling red sauce on his shirt. Since he couldn't stand the smell or bare the filth, he decided to take a bath. Didn't think much of leaving the kids with Miroku for a couple minutes, he immediately went upstairs to wash up.

"I hate carrots." Said Ume.

"Ahh, but they are very good for you." Replied Miroku.

"It's true. It keeps your eye site bright and stuff. Mom said so." Replied Tomoko.

"Yeah, it keeps eyes big, bettiful, and stoff." Achan copied with a smile.

"Baka's, do you two know!" She spat. "For all we know it could be an orange creature that likes to pretend to be a ve- vegeica- vegina- viginavable." She growled. "Vagina—and crawl into our stomach to make us its prey." Miroku nearly choked as he tried to make sense of Ume's statement.

"You mean Vegetable?"

"Yes Uncle Miro, vagina." She continued to play with the carrots on her plate.

Ignoring the mistake, he decided to tell them a story.

"Well, I can tell you how their good for you. Listen closely." Miroku then cleared his throat.

"There were these two brothers who were lost in the woods. They were feeling hungry and came across a small little cottage in the forest—"

"Did they have blue hair?" Ume said.

"No, but they can have blue." He replied.

"Oh I know! Can they have on clown costumes? Maybe they were coming from a circus and stoff." Achan added.

"Sure, blue hair and clown costu—"

"No wait, they need to be super ninja's from space!" Pitched in Tomoko.

"Okay! Two blue haired clown super ninja brothers from space decided to come to earth and somehow while coming from an intergalactic warfare that was similar to a circus got lost in the woods when they landed. Anyways, they were feeling hungry and came across a small little cottage in the forest. The older one decided to find some food in the cottage while the younger one waited outside. When the older one went in, he saw an old woman sitting on a chair. He asked the old woman for some food. The old woman agreed to give him food and went upstairs. But the woman did not come down so he decided to check. To his horror he saw the old woman lying in her birthday suit on the bed."

"Was it a red birthday suit Uncle Miroku?" The monk chuckled at Ume's statement.

"Sure, it can be red."

"But why was it her birthday?" Achan added.

"Because Achan, she now had someone to celebrate it with." He continued. "The old woman said that if he has snoo snoo (pun intended) with her, she will give him food. Of course he did not want to and found carrots on a table. He then grabbed them and stuffed it up her JJ and threw the carrots out a window."

"What's a JJ?" Ume replied.

"Uhhh…that's something your mother is going to have to explain to you sweetie." He then began to get red. "Then then old woman gave him food and he went outside to share it with his brother. But his brother said he wasn't hungry because god gave him creamy carrots to eat."

The little ones then clapped and said in unison. "I don't want to starve! Gimme your carrots!"

"I'm glad you liked the story kids, but I think your father is coming back downstairs and I need to get home. I'll see you kids another time." They nodded and then pummeled Miroku to the ground. Soon after, their father returned to the kitchen, only to his surprise to see his friend sprawled out on the floor.

"Wow Miroku, they ate all of their vegetables. Not even Sango was able to accomplish it that quickly."

"Oh, no problem Inuyasha. I just told them the story my father told me when I was younger."

"Yeah daddy, he told us all about creamy carrots and how sticking it up someone's JJ while being in a birthday suit is the best way to eat it. Can I have a red birthday suit for my birthday daddy? Please? And oh ya, I almost forgots. Can I have a JJ to make my creamy carrots?" Said Ume.

"Hnh!" Inuyasha glared at Miroku, and then all that was heard was a big kicking out the door. "And stay out you lecher!"

"Daddy why did you kick Miroku out the house?" Tomoko said in a pouty tone.

"Oh, Uncle Miroku was being too silly and talking about naughty things. So I had to throw him out the house to make sure you don't hear those bad things anymore."

"But daddy, I want creamy carrots!" Achan cried.

"Yeah, daddy. And I want a JJ, and a really big one too!"

Inuyasha then toppled to the floor on how he was going to explain this to his wife Kagome.

**Please Review!**

_**.**_

I know this was really short, but I've been so busy to think of anything else really. I'll try my very hardest to make it longer next time. I'm almost done with making Chapter 2 of _"Notorious: Naughty Girls"_. If you haven't checked it out yet, this would be the best time! As always, thanks for the support! I'll update sometime before or after the holidays.


End file.
